Fathers
by Solstice1394
Summary: Full summary inside but the gist: The one where Brian faces his demons and gets bashed! I hope you enjoy this original gift fic for QAFgiftexhange community for asm614. I decided to continuwe the story for her I hope you all enjoy. Full warnings and info inside. You better be 18! I'm warning you, yeah you!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fathers

Fandom: Queer as Folk

Character/Pairings: Brian, Justin, QAF ensemble including (Mel, Linds, Gus, Deb)

Spoilers: cannon 5

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Angst and Romance

Rating: Mature (for sex scene and cursing as well as graphic violence to a person)

Word Count:

Warnings: Bashing and homophobia of a main character.

This is a Gift Request: Fic. Hurt/Comfort and general Angst is fine, but with a Happy Ending. Post-Series. Brian/Justin-centric. Also wouldn't mind the inclusion of Daphne, Jennifer, and Gus. Any other series regulars are fine too.

Other Specifications: I'm a big fan of Brian being the one in need of the comfort, since he allows so few people to take care of him. Also, as much canon as possible - since I would prefer post-series, obviously some creative liberties are fine, but all series canon should remain intact. Intimate scenes are fine, and rating does not matter.

Summary: I tried to meet the entire request asm614 this is for you girl!

A/N All dreams sequence are in Italics and bold are phone but wont be much of either. And a big thank you to my friend Jill for the beta work.

"You can learn good self defense in a class, you can learn great self defense while fighting with your family."

-Michael Westin (Burn Notice)

-BJ-

_"Stop it your going to hurt him," someone yelled to Jack even though that never worked. _

_Brian knew that Jack never stopped until he passed out or he lost interest. He protected his ribs and curled into a ball tighter, he was 12 a terrible memory it was before he even met Michael._

_"You fucking fairy," Jack slurred as he kicked Brian's arm it was painful, he could feel the bruise starting._

_No one would help him here, the voice had stopped crying, Clair was probably taking care of their passed out mom now. She was probably the one who screamed. Jack was screaming now, screaming to get Clair he wouldn't let Clair get hurt she didn't do anything tonight._

_ They had been good tonight, and yet it didn't matter Jack had still hurt him. Jack stopped kicking him he was going to the kitchen now, it didn't matter he was to drunk too even stand any longer he would pass out before getting to Clair. He heard the clunk of Jack following to the floor next. _

_Clair was walking towards him a wet towel to soothe his busted lip._

-BJ-

He woke up a sweaty mess, Justin tangled in the sheets on the other side of the bed. It was one of the rare weekends where Justin could get away from the building of his career and come home to him. Or for the night they were staying in the loft, he hadn't wanted to drive out to Britin so late. It had been 2 in the morning when they had left Woodsy after dinner at Debs.

He looked about the loft and saw the coldness of the space. He tried to shake off the nightmare, and when that didn't work he went to his place by the window, to see the city. He was in sweats and no shirt as he looked down at the dry winter of the Pits. It was cold in the loft it was how he felt, cold.

It was the middle of winter, but the snow hadn't fallen just yet, the weatherman said tomorrow, maybe. He looked at the dark clouds and there foreboding mood and what was about to happen to the city. It matched his dream, that night had been like any other night except Clair was nice that night. She had gotten him to bed been worried and assured him everything would be okay. She was for that night a big sister and Jack hadn't gotten to her.

Clair was never that great of a big sister, she seemed more about self preservation than anything else, she hated her father as much as the rest of them. The Kinney family never pretended to be happy or a Hallmark family, Joan pretended they where though. The booze was her personal photoshop to fit that image.

He felt arms wrap around him, he knew it was Justin and felt kisses being placed on his neck. He let some of his memory of the nightmare go, he was still hot from the nightmare and yet the cool hands of Justin were calming him a little.

"Come back to bed I heard you tossing around." Justin left off the fact that he was also moaning something about stopping something.

"Yeah Jack seems to stick around even after all these years," Brian grimaced as he felt Justin's arms tense at the mention of his father.

Justin didn't have a great relationship with his father either; he doubted any gay man did. He was determined to be a father to Gus though, he spends time in Canada. Though everyone else at the company just see it as Brian venturing over the border to try his hand at business in Moose country. He was there more than Michael and Ben mainly because he had more money so JR was like a daughter he didn't know he wanted, much to Mel's unhappiness. Though she was getting a little nicer through time he spent with her, as Lindsay was busy, most of the time he came.

"Come with me, we can show him what two homosexuals can do that he can never do," Justin teased when he felt Brian tense.

"What's that? Dead people tend to not be able to do anything," Brian rolled his lips in his mouth he was still looking out to the skyline and the foreboding clouds.

Justin wrapped his hands around Brian's broad chest and felt Brian melt into him. He kissed his neck, "how about the one thing that he never had," Justin whispered in Brian's ear.

"Happiness," Brian asked focusing less on the skyline and more on what Justin was doing with his very talented tongue.

"No," Justin breathily laughed as he pulled Brian closer to the bed and away from his perch.

"Then what," Brian face became teasing.

"Enjoying life of being a fucking fairy because he never got the fun of having a cock up his ass." Justin teased pulling the robe that he had been wearing off and showed his milky white skin to his lover.

"Oh so now my dad is gay," Brian asked as he laughed and pulled Justin onto the bed for another round after hours of the previous antics.

"Yeah all homophobic asses are," Justin got out before he was attacked by Brian's mouth on him.

"Uh huh," Brian agreed and didn't give much thought too anything else as he pleasured Justin and himself.

Justin was already stretched from sex earlier and he loved the way Justin was flushed with want. He kissed a path from Justin well heated face down to his chest. He stopped at the nipples, teasing Justin and played with the nipple ring. That he had in years past mocked, but secretly loved to play with. It elicited such a moan from Justin.

He tugged with his teeth for a second to hear that moan from him, he got it and rewarded Justin with his tongue sucking. He went further down Justin to suck on his sunshine. He swished his tongue on the top of the head of Justin's cock. He sucked for a minute and then moved to sucking the length of the shaft making Justin purr the way he wanted him too.

"Stop teasing I want you now," Justin pleaded he had been waiting long enough he wanted Brian.

"All good things Sunshine," Brian teased but he reached for a condom and lube all the same.

He tore the wrapper with his teeth, slipped it on, lubed himself, and thrust his cock head into Justin. He waited for Justin to adjust and then he pulled all the way in to make Justin enjoy it more, he felt Justin wrap his legs around his waist. When he thrusted Justin's legs pulled him in further. He was going harder and faster to make them on the precipice of orgasm.

He thrusted and felt Justin's prostate he saw Justin's eyes roll back into his head. Justin was closing around him. He thrusted deeper and without even touching Justin dick, he made him cum. Brian thrusted a few times more riding Justin's orgasm and making himself cum.

He fell on Justin bodily and was exhausted from the great sex. He felt Justin breathing deeply and knew he was asleep; he pulled out and tossed the condom into the trash. He pulled the duvet over Justin after cleaning him up; his own heart was still hammering in his chest.

He pulled back up his sweats and looked at the clock at his bedside it displayed a dark blue 5 in the morning. He knew he wasn't getting back to sleep anymore. He pulled out a long sleeve thermal and pulled on his sweatshirt that had the insignia for the group that Debbie had demanded he join. He needed to either join but if not be an endorsement partner with his money.

He hadn't joined the gay parent league, but he had given a very generous donation without anyone knowing. Debbie had given him the hoodie as a thank you, she knew him well enough not to comment on the fact that he was a very proud Papa.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: check first chapter. A little warning this is where my inner Brian went a little crazy with cussing.

Previously on Fathers:

He came down the stairs and ran from the building towards the docks as the sky turned angry and depressed. He ran along the sidewalk it was still dark from the time of the year the streetlamps would still be on for 30 more minutes and then the sun would start to rise. He saw workers heading to work, blue collar workers much like his drunken father.

_ Chapter 2: An Old ER Trip

-BJ-

Brian was standing in front of his father trying to stay upright, from being hit over the head with a beer bottle. Brian was only 14, he had bruises, a broken arm, and now he smelled like cheap beer. He was using his right instead of his left, because it was in a cast, trying to defend himself against Jack's excuse of being a fairy finding a comic in his room.

Captian Astro was something his father had deemed gay and something that should be read by his son. Michael was going to kill him unless he could replace it before tomorrow when he would see Michael.

"No son of mine is a fucking faggot in this house," Jack raged as he pinned Brian to the wall.

"Let go," Brian yelled not caring if he woke anyone up in the neighborhood he was dizzy and hardly seeing straight anyway.

"Not unless you're straight," Jack yelled back.

-BJ-

Brian slowed down to look at the steelworkers as he passed them by, that being his first mistake of the day. He saw his own frosty breath as he looked at the sky, and saw people climbing out of trucks, well worn hard hats on their heads. He looked at the buildings in the old industrial district that he lived in. It was not exactly the safest neighborhood in the Pitts, but he never lived in a good one. Not until Britin, and even then there wasn't much of a neighborhood.

He saw the light of the sky turn darker, he heard someone yell something. He mistook it for someone saying something to someone else, his second mistake. He was not one to run at night or early morning so even when he did he was never very paranoid. So when he felt his arm being pulled back it came as a shock to say the least. It was a worker he had caught up to him in his leisure jog.

"What's your problem?" Brian shouted over the roaring engines of the trucks being parked, the steelworks, and the many people around him, he noticed a group now.

"You are faggot," The steel worker in the orange hard hat shouted before he decked Brian.

Brian didn't even have time to react he just fell to the ground. His chin was hurting and he felt someone was kicking him now, he felt it again and again. It reminded him of when Jack would kick him.

He felt kicks to his back, to his stomach, he curled in on himself. He felt the steel part of the steel toed boots. They were like his dad's, back when he came home from the bar with his buddies. Back when Jack would beat him before he would even untie his shoes. Brian heard them yelling, telling him, he was a faggot and a fudgepacker that he should die of get AIDS. It was getting worse as they yelled profanity at him and spit in his direction.

One man was threatening to kill his kid, that was the straw that broke the camels back. Brian pushed away the boot that was going to kick him next. He rolled away from them and sprung up hitting the guy behind him in the chin. It hurt his head but he had survived Jack, the bashing with Justin, cancer, his fucking hollier than thou mother, Justin leaving for New York, he would survive this.

Brian pulled himself tighter closer in on herself, he did what he had been taught to do. He was just tired of fighting but he wanted to defend himself, he was angry, who did these homophobic pricks think they where. He rolled onto his stomach, got back on his haunches, and shot up right knocking the guy directly under his head back. Brian was angry and sneering as he looked at all the homophobes because there was something they didn't know. He was the biggest heterphobe the world had ever seen and right now all he could think was thank god my dad was a fucking fairy hater.

He took a defensive stance, the orange hard hat wearying man was looking at him with such contempt. They were all looking at him like he had killed their family though they all hid their shock over the fucking fairy standing up for himself rather well. He saw none of these men where trained fighters by the way they stood, none except safety cone.

"What did I do?" Brian shouted at the men around him, the four men who were angry and sneering just as equally angry at him.

"What you do is unnatural," the man with a blue plaid shirt spat and all the men grunted in agreement.

The instigator was moving forward towards him, he saw the fist coming this time so he grabbed it and misdirected it. He used his left to hit him in the side where Jack used to take his breath away. A trained fighter would have told you it was the solar plexus, and it controlled the breathing muscles. The useless piece of shit went down, Brian held his stare, that made lesser men know to back the fuck off, but these were homophobic religious zealots it seemed they didn't know when to quit. Especially since the man standing next to safety cone shouted something.

"It's Adam and Eve you moron not Adam and Steve," he shouted it after trying to come at Brian next.

Brian side stepped him and pushed the man over as he continues to run past him. Now that the man was off balance, Brian used it to his advantage. The last two cavemen came at him at the same time, which was moronic in itself.

"Get over yourself I don't much care for marriage," Brian said offhand as the guy who said it fell on the ground he was getting up. When the twin fist of the last two were coming at him.

He got up from the ground and pulled Brian's arms from behind, held him in place, while the tweedle dee and tweedle dumb twins hit him in the chest. He groaned because he felt blood in the back of his throat. Something he hadn't felt in a long time, before, Jack broke his arm the first time. He tried to pull his arms from blue plaids grip, he couldn't get them free. So he kicked at tweedle dee's foot. He stomped on plaid's foot next and he became dead weight as he fell back on Blue Plaid. Something his label queen self would have never done.

Having been let go, he sprung up again nearly breaking his fist on tweedle dumb's face. It knocked tweedle dumb out at least. So when he turned around to see blue plaid, he just hit him in the face. He saw Tweedle Dee holding his foot cursing the sky thinking Brian, the fag, broke his foot.

He saw that the parking lot was deserted and he knew no one going to help so he pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what is your Emergency?"

"My name is Brian Kinney I am on the corner of Tremont and 7th Ave. I was just assaulted by four men and I just guess beat them up," Brian seemed confused for a second as he looked around at the four men who had attacked him where now on the floor adreline from fighting and running fading.

"Do you need the police or an ambulance, sir?"

"Yeah I think so there were four guys who just attacked me while I was running," Brian explained he had no idea why he was explaining maybe it had something to do with the ringing noise he was hearing. He had that once, the operator was speaking again but he wasn't listening he was just looking at the sky.

-BJ-

That's how the ambulance and police found him looking at the sky and wheezing blood on his chin his phone still open with the operator on the line still asking if he was there. The operator asking to him stay on the line while the ambulance came to get him.

Michelle the first paramedic approached him with a beat cop standing in front of her. The police officer looked tired and that's how Brian felt that's what he had been chasing his exhaustion from his biological family. Brian looked at them and just looked he didn't smile nor did he frown he just looked at them.

"Sir can you tell me your name," the officer asked the man who was looking at them it was creepy you could tell he was disoriented and he was having trouble breathing.

"Brian Aiden Kinney," blood came out of his mouth the adrenaline that had made the world so much clearer when he had heard the threat against Gus was gone now.

"Brian I want you to tell me about today," the officer asked it was 6 in the morning now. The paramedic rushed foreword when she saw the blood at her patients mouth he was in shock.

"Lay off Steve I think you're getting all you got today let me take care of him why don't you arrest the perpetrators with your partner," Michelle barked at the officer and flashed a pen light in Brian's eye noticing the pupils were sluggish to respond.

"Tonys got it and your partners clearing the only one who looks bad the guy name Billy he has a broken nose that is causing respitory distress or something or other." Steve waved off because this Brian guy seemed more interesting standing around like a zombie.

"Alright fine you can stay if you help go get the heating blanket it's like 40 degrees outside and Brian seems to be shivering." Michelle snipped and reached for Brian's hand with a gentle touch to the man who seemed to be a statue.

Brian looked at the woman she seemed to stop when he looked at her he blinked and switched his eyes from where he had been looking to her it made her shiver visibly. She hung up the phone and looked at Tony dragging the stretcher up to them.

"Tony got the last guy locked in the car we had to call another cruiser for them all, your partner says he's coming to help you with Brian here. What's up with him anyway, shock or you think concussion?" Steve asked as he saw Brian being directed to sit down on the stretcher and an oxygen mask strapped to his face.

Brian was being asked questions but he was sluggish to respond if any at the time he would. Michelle put cotton in the inside of Brian's cheek asking him to bite down for a second. Strangely enough Brian complied like he was in some fugue state, just doing, not talking.

"Besides being in shock, Steve, I think this guy put up one hell of a fight between these four guys wailing on him and him wailing on them." Michelle reported as she strapped Brian down and her partner came up to the stretcher pulling it to the bus.

"See you at the hospital I'll call on him later, you sending him to Alleghany 'Chelle?" Steve asked as he saw her nod her head and climb into the ambulance, her partner running around to the front of the ambulance and start the engine. He slammed on the door and saw it take off down the road to Alleghany General.

He looked back to the scene and saw people in his cruiser and another one carrying the other bashers. Steve would need to talk to violent crimes detective maybe someone who takes on the bashing cases. He didn't want to think about this anymore but this was his job so he locked up the blue collar workers who beat up the homosexual who then in turn went UFC fighter on their asses.

-BJ-

Michelle was cutting through Brian's hoodie and thermal to see the black and blue pattern emerging on his skin. She had started an IV when she got most of his clothes off. The doors opened and saw two ER doctors waiting for her with a nurse. Brian at least looked more responsive his eye's were responding faster. She had already listened with her stethoscope to her the wheezing pattern of cracked ribs.

"What do you got for us Michelle?" Dr. Jacobs asked as he wheeled alongside Michelle and her patient into the ER his all too eager intern following behind.

"Male, 36 years old, name Brian Kinney according to dispatch was in a fight. He's in shock, took a beating hematoma to chest and fingers in left hand looks like a boxer fractures might need X-Rays to confirm Richie. His BP and pupil response and body temperature are all low he also doesn't seem to respond to vocal stimuli. Detectives are going to come by later to talk they need any evidence to be collected. He has a number in his wallet for a Justin Taylor as his next of kin." Michelle reported and handed over the chart to Dr. Jacobs letting her patient be in safe hands.

"Hey Dr. Summer's miss know it all what are the symptoms of shock?" Dr. Jacobs asked the intern when Michelle handed over the chart for Brian Kinney.

"Uh… rapid shallow breathing, cold clammy skin, rapid, weak pulse non responsive, dizziness, and you might pass out?" Dr. Summer's answered as she followed Dr. Jacobs into the emergency room and the curtained off area where a nurse an orderly started hooking Brian up to a monitor and cutting off the rest of his clothes to get him in a gown.

"Is that a question or a statement Summer?" Dr. Jacob asked as he looked at the chart and saw the rapid heartbeat and shallow breathing. There was no blue lips a charastic of shock that Summer forgot, again.

"Statement," Dr. Summer chirped like a small bird it was her 3rd month in the ER rotation after nearly 6 months of being in the hospital.

"Good now do you see blue lips or any of the symptoms that you mentioned on Brian and get in here I need you to asses him he looks like he is here with us talk to your patient," Dr Jacobs demanded of his intern.

"No blue lips but rapid pulse, shallow breath, that could also be from the hematoma on his chest, uh…he is cold and sweaty, he is non responsive," Dr. Summers stated as she flashed her pen light in her patient's eyes and saw the hazel eyes look at her when she took the light away.

"Mr. Kinney can you tell me how you are today," Dr. Summers asked when she placed a cowry bracelet in the clothes bag with the bloodied hoodie and sweatpants that would go to the police.

"Brian my name is Brian, I was running and some fuckers came to beat the crap out of me," Brian slurred while blood dripped from his chin a nurse wiped it away while the blonde doctor pressed down on his chest. The nurse took the gauze out of Brian's cheek and looked to the doctors with the gauze.

"Aah, Christ what are you doing to me?" Brian pulled away from the young doctor because she just pushed where he had a bruise the size of the Saskhawni.

"You have broken ribs I'm worried about your breathing I also think your hand is broken I pushed on your chest because I was seeing what ribs were broken." Dr. Summer informed Brian she looked at Dr. Jacobs nervously she didn't like when patients were in pain she wanted to be a psychiatrist not a general doctor.

"What do you want to order?" Dr. Jacobs asked to get Summers to move it along.

"Hand X-rays and a blood work to make sure he isn't disoriented for a different reason." Dr. Summer stated and looked back to Brian.

"Are you forgetting something?" Dr. Jacobs asked.

"uhh," she stared blankly for a second before the nurse mouthed the word 'family.' "Family….Brian who can we contact for you?"

Dr. Jacob could have smacked her, he ordered the chest X-ray for her because she at least got the next part of the checklist right. She was making progress if only she would stop worrying about whatever people thought of her. He added it to the sheet and handed it over to Dorian.

"Justin Taylor his number is in my wallet he is my medical proxy as well," Brian answered without much emotion it was like he wasn't there. He was better though, better than when he was brought in at least, he wasn't slurring as much. .

The blood coming from his mouth had slowed and the nurse noticed it was a cut from Brian probably biting his mouth not from something else like his lungs Some young Doctors were ordering to many test the nurse thought as she pulled more gauze out of the young man's mouth.

"Okay I'll call him, Dorian here," Dr. Summer pointed to Dorian the nurse who had helped her.

"He is going to take you to X-ray then I'm going to see if I can bring Justin back here okay."

Brian just blinked like it was consent and went with Dorian, though it wasn't like he had much choice. His body was not cooperating with him that well, it seemed to think that being sluggish was a good thing. He never noticed that Dorian was giving him the 'Don't I know you from somewhere look' a classic pick up line.

AN what do you think so far? Also the evidence of Brian's punching effect can be found in the premier episode of season 3 where he punches Michael to the ground.


End file.
